


Revelation

by Luidi



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gabe wins all the awards, Give Philip hugs, M/M, Missing Scene, Rating because mention of cabin shooting, Saviour Unknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luidi/pseuds/Luidi
Summary: "The man, from the cabin. I...I saw him, it's him."
-------------
Missing scene from Episode 9: Saviour Unknown. Philip tells Gabe that he was at the cabin, and that the killer was at the gas station with him.





	

Gabe finished paying at the gas station, giving a friendly smile for the regular that worked there. He made his way out the door that had recently closed behind the next customer. He hadn't seen them, but could hear them move towards the back of the store.

 

Gabe strode out of the shade of the store, and squinted at the glare the sun still managed to create, despite the cloud cover that blanketed the sky. He looked back towards his car, his eyes adjusting.

 

At first glance, his foster son appeared to be leaning on his side against the passenger door of the car. It was a look that could be casual if it weren't for the accompanying movements.

 

Philip's trembling hands that caused his whole arm to shake, that only just held his phone to his ear. There were the furtive glance he threw Gabe's way, then back towards the car. The way his shoulders were hunched looked more tense than a general slouch.

 

"Shit," Philip muttered, no louder than the wind, as Gabe came up. Philip's eyes were glassy, and he was struggling to breathe normally. He was holding back tears, it looked like, or something more.

 

Gabe quickly strode to his side, worry beginning to churn in his stomach, and grabbed his upper arm.

 

"Philip," he said, trying to ground him. "Philip what is it?"

 

Philip hadn't been in good shape since Lukas was shot. Gabe couldn't fathom going through what Philip currently was experiencing at such a tender age. Being the sole rock for Lukas it seemed, and the only person that Lukas had told about the cabin.

 

A teenager so obviously in the throes of first love, and yet also spooked by Bo Waldenbeck as well. Gabe too, was concerned of what Lukas' dad might do after seeing Philip kiss Lukas. A concern neither he nor Philip should ever have in this world, but it was there all the same.

 

It was not what his foster son needed, and Gabe could only hope the debacle would soon pass.

 

It would be no good for Philip to continue to be caught in such tumultuous rapids of stress.

 

His arm was still trembling under Gabe's grip. Finally, he managed to speak some shaken words.

 

"Gabe we need to...we need to go. We have to go. We have to...he's here."

 

It was not what Gabe has been expecting. "Okay Philip, we'll go. But who is here?"

 

"Now! We need to go now," Philip said with a gasp, as he scrabbled for the door handle, before clambering in. "...please," he finished, as he pushed Gabe's hand off his arm.

 

It seemed Philip's explanation would have to wait.

 

Gabe walked around to the driver's side, shutting the door firmly before easing back onto the road towards the hospital. He didn't think it likely that Lukas had taken a bad turn since they'd visited. Apart from something wrong with Anne Shea, Gabe didn't know what could be wrong. He had no idea what had shaken his foster son.

 

"Son tell me what's going on. You can let me know."

 

With Philip's second attempt at his phone call also being unsuccessful, his panic grew. Gabe saw stray tears fall down Philip's face, and immediately pulled to the side of the road. The township where Lukas was in hospital becoming more prominent on either side of them. Houses were becoming less sporadic, and were inching towards each other the further along the road they went.

 

"No no, you have to keep going. That was him, it was him."

 

"Who is 'him', Philip? Take a deep breath. Tell me what happened at the gas station." Gabe reached out, and rubbed Philip's upper arm.

 

Finally his foster son turned towards him. Face white and eyes wide, his chest was heaving with what Gabe now suspected was intense fear, and - God, no - suppressed sobs.

 

"The man, from the cabin. I...I saw him, it's him. When I was under the bed I saw him, and that was him. At the gas station."

 

"Wait, wait. Philip you saw him? You mean -"

 

"I was there," Philip interrupted. "With Lukas, and we were kissing, and then they were shot, and I saw it, I saw the killer . I'm so sorry Gabe, but I...I promised."

 

Gabe's blood ran cold. His day had gone from another unsettling instalment in this affair, to nightmarish hell. Philip's story was a fragmented puzzle, but one that slot in perfectly with everything else.

 

Philip at the cabin. With Lukas. A reason to hide, to lie. The boys' behaviour, and their ups and downs.

 

Philip and Lukas were at the cabin, and Philip had seen it too. A minor detail, but now it seemed bigger somehow. Gabe had been impossibly close to this case, with Helen investigating it, and Philip's friend being involved. But now it was a web that couldn't be untangled from his life.

 

Running on autopilot, he pulled back onto the road towards the hospital.

 

"I need to tell Helen. We need to tell b-but she won't answer," Philip said, his voice slowly becoming steadier with purpose.

 

"We'll call the office."

 

Gabe gave Philip the number, then held out his hand for Philip's phone. Tony answered, and Gabe gave the rundown as quickly as he could.

 

"Tell Helen the killer's been spotted. At the gas station closest to the hospital. Philip spotted him."

 

Not long after the call ended, they were pulling into the hospital car park. Philip had his eyes closed, but his breathing had evened out considerably. Gabe wondered if had ever felt such surge of fierce protection towards another person before now. He wanted this to be over. He needed Philip, and Lukas and Helen safe.

 

Before Gabe spoke though, he made sure his tone was as calm as ever. Philip needed him to be his own rock. An immovable mountain.

 

"You wanna talk about it?"

 

Philip kept his eyes closed, but gave a minuscule nod of his head.

 

"So you and Lukas were at the cabin?"

 

Another nod.

 

"And you saw this guy's face?"

 

"I was under the bed. Lukas was in the closet. He...I think he heard something, because then he was pointing a gun at my face. It was him just then, I swear."

 

"It's okay. It's okay," Gabe comforted. "How did you get out?"

 

"Lukas. Lukas hit him with a pan, and then we rode off."

 

Gabe didn't want to think about how close it was. How different things could have been. To have had Philip taken away from them only six weeks after he'd arrived?

 

"And Tommy," Philip continued. "Tommy-"

 

_Oh._

 

"Had your jacket," Gabe finished for him. "Oh, Philip."

 

He got out of the car, and over to Philip's side. Philip opened his door, and Gabe pulled him in tight. His arms wrapped around his shoulders, doing his best to comfort Philip in any way. He rubbed his back, as Philip seemed to shrink into him.

 

It wasn't just a new love Philip had been keeping from them, but other things too sinister for a boy of 17 years. Philip had already seen too much. He'd experienced enough despair for a lifetime.

 

Yet here, in Tivoli, the world had more for him. And Gabe mourned for his foster son once more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be lovely! This is the first fic I've actually finished and posted so all help is greatly appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @luidiwrites


End file.
